


Teacher Appreciation Night

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Adrien sees something he shouldn't within Miss. Bustier's classroom and Chat Noir sets out to make an unexpected fantasy into a reality. He just has to make sure he doesn't give away his identity as one of her students in the process.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Caline Bustier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Teacher Appreciation Night

**Author's Note:**

> Another more recent piece appreciating Miss. Bustier, I've done my best to leave this one unedited beyond some spacing issues (and the odd spelling mistake). Not much to add, though I am reaching the end of my backlog with this post. 
> 
> (Shoutouts to cummy for the title inspo.)

Adrien exhaled a deep breath as he stood up from the gym bench. Fencing practice had proven a tough challenge after a night full of superheroics and a day full of school work, leaving him somewhat exhausted. Which, in turn, made the journey back to his classroom to retrieve a forgotten book necessary for some homework all the more difficult. He'd manage, of course, stepping through the vacated school and up the staircase at his own pace. Thankfully, everyone had gone home, meaning he didn't need to stuff a shirt over his head for a quick snatch and grab.

He twisted at the doorknob of his homeroom, a door typically left unlocked, but it wouldn't budge. He tried again, turning the handle more slowly. No dice. It was odd considering his teacher made a point of telling the class she'd often left the door unlocked on purpose should they forget anything or need in for any other reason. Adrien found himself in just such a situation, but the strangest thing wasn't that she seemed to have lied. No, the oddest thing came when he peeked in through the glass on the door.

Inside, he saw his teacher still at her desk. Her pants were around her ankles, the chair reclined back. His eyes hesitantly traveled further upwards until they couldn't help but stop. His gaze lingered on the effort Miss. Bustier was putting into her crotch. Her hand was working overtime, grinding and rubbing at her hairy pussy with little shame. Only when he managed to pull himself from the captivating sight of his teacher masturbating did he notice her shirt was popped open, getting more than a few eyefuls of her chest that he'd definitely save to memory.

He watched them jiggle and bounce while trying not to make a sound. Better not to get noticed standing shirtless at your classroom door, watching your teacher get themselves off, after all. As captivated as he was, it gradually dawned on him that her mouth was open. She was moaning. Or, that's what he assumed, anyway. The cat too curious for his own good, Adrien shifted around and put an ear to the glass to try and make out what Miss. Bustier was saying.

"Oh, please, yes." Her voice was garbled and difficult to understand at times. Her tone being so high helped him make out the words. "Fuck me, just like that! Please, Chat Noir, harder!"

Adrien froze in the hallway. At first it was just due to what he'd seen as his mind had processed the visuals much quicker than anything else, producing images that burned into his mind. Then he realized that it wasn't quite so simple. That she wasn't _just_ masturbating in the middle of her classroom. 

His homeroom teacher was masturbating at the thought of Chat Noir, _of him_ , fucking her.

It made his cheeks flare up red and his fencing pants grow tighter. It was all he could do to resist the urge not to bust down the door then and there. He remained rational though, as difficult as that was, and worked on prying himself from the gorgeous sight. Slowly and hesitantly, he backed away from the door and decided to come back for his book later. He had a new assignment to tend to, one he was much more eager to do.

The hours flew by after Adrien hurriedly collected his belongings from the locker room and returned home. The sights and sounds echoed through his mind as he gradually made a decision. It was one he immediately doubted, but one he felt he simply had to make. 

Yes, While sneaking out to his teacher's house might have been...misguided, it seemed like the only thing he could do. The least he could do, even, considering what a good teacher Miss. Bustier had been. She'd helped him so much, it only felt right to repay that somewhat even if his hormones were yearning taking advantage of this newfound outlet. A desire he hadn't known he'd had. 

That line of thinking, that he was intent on rewarding her efforts in the classroom, made it easy for Adrien to slip into his transformation and then out his bathroom window. 

He did some on-the-fly research as he moved through the Paris skyline. Given that she was his teacher, Adrien had no reason to know where she lived and hadn't bothered to ask. Luckily, Chat Noir could find her address fairly easily via the school's website and a search engine. He let another hour or so pass, making sure the sun was fully down until he finally made his move. 

Chat landed with a flip on Caline Bustier's doorstep. He found himself hesitating for a moment, not for any reservations about what he was going to do though. It was more a hesitation in how best to go about it. Should he be upfront? Not that upfront, of course, but enough so that he'd tell her exactly how he ended up here. That didn't seem to sit well with him internally, so he opted to put on the charm instead. Considering she was directly moaning for him, for Chat Noir, she had to have some idea of what he was like. That's what he told himself as he rang the doorbell and listened to the footsteps inside the house, anyway.

"Hi, um-" Caline answered the door in a silky, dark purple robe that only reached about down to her waist, unaware of her visitor at first. The only thing really hiding her dignity was a matching set of thin, lacy black undergarments. When she managed to take in who it was, who it seemed to be, her demeanor shifted. "I mean, hello...Chat Noir?"

"Hello yourself, _Madame Bustier_." Chat confirmed his identity with a characteristic bow, gently pulling her arm up and placing a kiss to the back of her hand. He gave a wink when he stood back up, for good measure.

"What...can I help you with?" She chuckled shyly, equal parts flustered and flattered. "Is there an akuma, or..."

"Nothing quite that serious, thankfully." Chat replied. Silently, the two gestured at one another until the hero was standing inside her home. "Though I think I should be the one asking you; how can I help?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't understand." The teacher put a hand to her face, partially to hide her blush and partially to pose as if she were thinking. The only possibility in her head that brought him to her doorstep seemed to unreal that she hadn't considered it for long.

"Well, I'd heard that you were...quite the excellent teacher." Chat sauntered through her house some, explaining as he admired his surroundings. Homely, quaint, and very obviously owned by someone currently single. After glancing over the pictures of her and her students, noting that there were no of-age men in any of them, he turned his attention back towards her. "And that you were a bit lonely, no?"

"Oh, my, that's..." Caline stalled for a moment. She rested a hand on the edge of her sofa, not wanting to be too direct mostly out of instinct. Though, if things were going the way she felt they were going, she wasn't one to miss such an opportunity. Still, used to being cornered by questions at this point, the teacher played it as cool as she could. "Somewhat accurate, I imagine."

"Only somewhat, hm?" Chat Noir turned up the charm as he stepped closer to his unknowing teacher. He tilted his head subtly from side to side, staring her down but trying not to treat her as prey. 

"I guess I'm not too sure about the excellent teacher thing." Caline chuckled a bit nervously, glancing away. Her eyes found his again soon, though, as the leather-clad hero took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips.

"No need to be modest, my lady." He muttered, kissing the back of her hand again. Firmer and more fiercely, this time, sucking her skin before pulling up with an audible pop. "Besides, being lonely can cause an akuma, so in a way, I'm here to save you." 

"Ah, and...How were you going to do that?" The teacher couldn't help but question. She had litte reservations when it came to superheroes, even less so with regards to Chat Noir, but there was still a prodding hesitation in her mind for the time being.

"Well, I think someone so caring and kind to her students deserves some sort of reward." Chat explained, speaking from a sense of experience that made him feel even more excited than he would otherwise. "Perhaps, we can make a few fantasies of yours come true. Assuming you have some, that is."

"Oh, I suppose I do-" Caline tilted her head to one side for a moment. She chewed at her lower lip, a brief deliberation in her head before she turned back to him with a more mischievous grin on her lips. "Like...sucking your cock."

"Ah." Chat moaned, her sudden boldness sending a tingle up his spine and causing his leather to tighten. To match his teacher, the superhero grabbed at her shoulder to pull her in closer, stealing a kiss from her lips.

Though, it wasn't quite stolen for long. Caline was more than eager to return the gesture ten-fold, gripping his suit to hold him tight while their tongues danced in a passionate delight. He wasn't sure how many times he'd thought about this, but she was somehow better at it than he could have imagined. She wasn't disappointed either, not by his lips nor by how nice his ass felt beneath the leather. With her fingers stretching and pulling at it, the two both soon came to the conclusion that he was much too overdressed.

"Go ahead." Chat urged, watching his school teacher grab the bell that hung from his neck. Slowly, she sunk downwards, unzipping his costume along the way to her knees before she suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry, but..." Caline muttered, clearly somewhat embarrassed by her own thoughts. She fumbled with the leather, positioning it to make sure it wouldn't be in the way in the near future. "Can you tell me to do it?"

"Hm? Ah, I see." Chat caught on quick. He stepped a slight bit back and did the work for her, pulling his gloves off and letting the upper half of his costume dangle.

Then, the both of them pulled the lower half down together. With the material out of his way, he let his cock spring out at his teacher's face with a smirk as he said something he'd been wanting to say for much longer than he'd expect.

"There." Chat spoke with confidence, his shaft hanging in front of Caline's parted lips. "Suck my cock, Miss. Bustier."

"Yes, sir." Caline moaned. She admired the hero's length for a moment, not thinking too hard about him calling her by her last name. It was bigger than she'd guessed, a bit hairier too. Her analysis came to a close when Chat Noir took hold of her head and thrust his hips towards her.

Happily, the teacher placed her student's cock between her lips. She loudly moaned as it sank further down, gradually taking up all available space in her mouth. She'd never felt herself so filled, not above the waist anyway. Determined to impress, Caline pushed her own limits until the majority of Chat Noir's cock was buried in her throat. And impressive it was, as Chat looked down at her with a sense of awe while he held her head in place. Satisfied with the image, and after filing it away mentally, the superhero slid backwards and then more roughly thrust forward.

Caline took it in stride, as she did his gradually increasing pace. It was too hard for him to be slow and methodical now, the sight of his teacher on her knees pleasuring him too difficult to overcome. So instead, Chat Noir gave himself to the madness, greedily fucking her face with his balls tapping her skin on occasion while he stepped closer up. He had thoughts of mounting her like this, something she would have probably been into given the way she clung to his hips, but decided not to go all out. Still, he wanted more.

"Miss. Bustier." Chat spoke with a purr, moving back to get a better view. "Show me your tits."

In no position to deny a superhero's request, Caline reached towards the tie on her robe and let it fall. Then came the lacy black bra, something she removed with practiced skill. With that on the floor, Chat Noir was able to fully admire his teacher's breasts. He got far more enjoyment out of making them jiggle with each thrust of his cock into her mouth than he maybe should have, but it was another sight for the archives of his mind.

"Yes." He hissed, pressing her nose to the patch of blonde pubes between his legs with wicked glee. His eyes hadn't left her chest, though his mind did wander back to his originally reason for being here in the first place. So, he composed himself, and offered a grunted question. "So, ah, is this your...only fantasy?"

"Oh, well..." Caline caught her breath after sliding off his shaft. Her reply was further interrupted by the hungry licks and sucks she gave everything from the tip of Chat Noir's cock to either of his balls. "No, actually, but-"

"But nothing." Chat cut her off. He twisted his ring some, causing his costume to disappear entirely save for the ears and mask. His hands both came to rest on her messy hairstyle afterwards. "Tell me, Caline. Tell me what you deserve."

"Ah, I-" Caline moaned at his reply, shrugging her robe the rest of the way off as she stood up after the briefest thought. She cupped his chin with her hand, pulling his gaze from her breasts to her eyes. "I _deserve_ to be ravished by a superhero."

"That's more like it." Chat Noir hissed, his eyes narrowed and his grasp reaching around to her ass. The two embraced in a more animalistic kiss as he began to back her towards a dresser.

The teacher's legs pushed up against the wood before long, her hands all over the slightly shorter Chat Noir as to get as much of him as she could. She moaned into his mouth as he slid her thong down, then smirked as she managed to kick it off. Neither had much regard for anything else now, not volume nor time of night. The only thing that matter to either of them was the other.

Chat couldn't get his hands off Caline's tits, while she continued groping at his ass. Picture frames got knocked off center while the hero pressed this once lonely teacher further back. She would have taken an impromptu seat, had he not grabbed her up and held her in his arms. Letting out a higher pitched laugh, Bustier gladly gave her body up to his grasp. Taking the elevation as an opportunity, Chat sucked either nipple while he carried his teacher from the living room down the hall and towards the nearest bedroom. He left marks, intentionally, that she wouldn't soon forget before dropping her onto a mattress with a groan.

"Do you...have any condoms?" Chat decided to ask as he crawled over her, kissing her flesh until they were face to face. He was still a gentleman, after all.

He watched her reach towards her nightstand for a moment. She didn't produce any such rubber, but grinned while she unfastened a tube and coated her hand in some sort of liquid. An extra precaution for the both of them, she applied it to his cock with full strokes and then wiped her palm against her sheets.

"No." Caline then answered him firmly, taking a bundle of blonde hair in one hand. With her other reaching for his waist, she managed to press off the bed and flip the two of them around so that she was on top. "I said _ravish_ , didn't I?"

"Yes, ma'am." Chat replied with a grin. His hands kneaded at her breasts for a moment before reaching back to her ass. He didn't need much help lining things up down there, but her obvious experience made it all the easier for him to finally penetrate his loving homeroom teacher.

"Fuck yes!" She loudly cried. Caution was to the wind since she'd allowed him in, but having him bare and unrestrained like this was something akin to a dream come true so she had little intention of holding back in any form.

Chat Noir ran on instinct, kissing and licking at his teacher's face with a sense of hungry greed. His palms smacked into either cheek of her ass while she worked up the strength to sit up. He had to adjust himself some to give her a proper lap, but once that was done it didn't take much to get himself balls deep inside of his teacher's hairy pussy. She was hairier than him, even, something he admired almost as much as he admired her tits bouncing with each movement she made on him.

"Harder!" She begged. The tie in her hair was doing a lot of work to keep it all contained as she lost all sense of self control on Chat Noir's cock. "Fuck me harder, treat me like a whore!"

"Damn, Miss. Bustier, ah!" Chat groaned. She was intense, probably the most intense lay he's ever had. It was intoxicating, as was the sensation of his hands turning her pale ass red with each swipe. Satisfied with his efforts spanking her, his grip shifted to her hips to better hold her steady so he could start thrusting into her.

It took him a moment to match her speed but once he did the two were making the bed squeak as loud as it could. The headboard clashed with the wall each time their skin met, though the noise was drowned out by their shared moaning. Caline was determined to ride Chat Noir as hard as she possibly could, figuring a superhero could take it, and Chat Noir was determined to repay every kindness she'd granted his civilian persona by fucking her to her greatest desires. Though, that might end up being a task for another night, as a climax for both parties drew near.

"Miss. Bustier, should I..." Chat trailed off, distracted by the sight of his cock disappearing and reappearing from his teacher's pussy.

"Please, inside." Caline moaned, leaning forward. She put a hand to his chest and let the other fall into his hair, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. "Please, cum inside me!"

Entirely smitten, Chat Noir grabbed at her as hard as he could and worked his hips overtime. He throbbed and throbbed inside of her, stretching and twitching with each slam of her crotch to his. She clamped up around him, causing him to work harder as she ended up cumming first.

Not that Chat was too far behind, as he soon after sheathed himself inside of her and flooded his teacher's womb as satisfaction washed over him. Caline clung to his cock, milking him for all he was worth as the height of pleasure gradually faded from her face. She didn't pull off, of course, but eventually slumped forward and ended up laying on his chest again.

He continued thrusting, more slowly and softly, as he managed to flick his tongue at either nipple while she rested on top of him. She was drooling on him, could feel his cum filling her to the brim and leaking out, and used those feelings to pull her lips to his. She kissed him passionately, like an old lover she'd only just reunited with tonight, methodically counting his teeth with her tongue and then doing it again as they swapped slobber and moans throughout their gradual recovery. Both eventually content, and too tired to keep kissing, Caline pushed off and ended up laying next to the exhausted hero.

"So, okay, um..." Caline's voice broke the rhythmic breathing that had filled the room some odd few minutes later. "I want to be clear about something."

"Of course." Chat tilted his head towards her, his strength returning faster than hers. He glanced down, smirking at the mess between his teacher's legs, then back up.

"Why did you come here, exactly?" She asked, tussling the ends of blonde hair with a few fingertips with a playfully cocked eyebrow. "Do you just go around seducing older women, or..."

"I came because one of your-" Chat paused for a moment. He decided to avoid her follow-up, just to be safe, and put the charm back on instead. "Because I felt it important for you to know that some truly do care about you, _my lady_. Even if you grow lonely, you're truly not."

While he may have been intentionally trying to flatter her, both for his own desires and to prevent her from growing any sort of suspicious about any students, his words were truthful. 

"My, that's...awfully romantic." Caline blushed, pecking at one of his cheeks. "And if I find myself feeling lonely again?"

"I'll have to work on that." Chat answered, getting to his feet and fiddling with his ring until the leather returned. He considered the likes of an email account or a burner phone of sorts. Both would come in handy for multiple reasons, so he decided that to be his next task. 

"In the meantime, should you feel empty," He continued, crawling over her tired frame again. His lips sealed to hers again, a more loving kiss the two moaned through until he retreated. "I'll make sure to be around to fill you back up."

With that, accompanied by a wink used to further ingrain the mental image of his nude teacher in his brain, the hero began backing out of the room. Caline let out a breath that felt like it'd been held since he first knocked on the door as she sat upright. She didn't bother covering up and followed him out, allowing him more fodder for his own lonesome nights.

Upon reaching the door, Chat placed another kiss to his teacher's lips. Then he couldn't help but lace a hickey on her neck, finding himself more and more drawn into this madness of their shared lust. Still, he eventually managed to pull away and pecked at the back of her hand again. He left her with a wink and another bow before seeing himself out, sharing the smirk across her face as he shot through the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> As said above, I'm almost out of previously created works to upload. It's a bit of an odd feeling, really, and that I'm posting these at all is quite surprising to me. The remaining pieces I'm considering uploading are both Chat/an Akuma, with one being his fall before Prime Queen and the other one in which he ends up getting pegged by Reflekta. Those are both quite old, I suppose I was on a bit of a seduction/"Bad end" streak back then, so I'm unsure if I'll post them outright or do some rewriting, or post them at all. 
> 
> Regardless, I do hope to make "new" content for this account eventually. My mood's always swinging wildly, however, and I rarely know what'll catch my eye between my own ideas and inspiration from outside sources. So while I can't guarantee much, my focus will definitely remain on more out there kinks and pairings, with an eye for the older ladies of course.
> 
> All that said (and after working to rework one of my oldest pieces for a few hours and hitting exhaustion and adding this bit in post), my next fic post might be one in which Reflekta pegs Chat mostly to add some variety to things. I do wonder who reads these parts, if they read anything in these at all really.


End file.
